


The Spirit In The Trees

by Lalalaloo



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God Philza, God Techno, Hybrids, I hate that I have to add that tag, Light Angst, Minor God Tubbo, god dream, not beta read we die like schlatt, this isn't shipping!, welcome to I suck at summaries part 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaloo/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Summary: Tubbo ran into the woods, away from all those judging looks and hurtful hands that do nothing but destroy and injure and right into the arms of his saviour.A person who seemed like a god compared to the rest of them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051529
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1 _

A young boy ran through the lush forest, his feet tripping over fallen branches and stray rocks, but he continues on, keeps on running until his legs are sore and collapse under him.

He falls into a bed of verdant grass, the tips of the grass stained a bright, sinister scarlet from the various cuts he got from branches swinging in his face, nicking the sides of his arms and face with small scrapes and the deeper cuts he got from the broken glass that had been flung in his direction by the locals.

He felt his eyes start to tear up at the memory, he didn’t understand why the locals treated him so differently, so cruelly. He was just a deer hybrid, his hybrid features barely even noticeable, but of course hybrids were hunted down for sport or treated like they had personally killed that person’s whole family simply because they looked different.

It was so unfair!

Tubbo didn’t ask for any of this!

Tubbo just wanted to live his life in peace, live in a small cottage by the forest, maybe get a few beehives and then he could befriend the local animals that lived in these very woods. He wanted to live in a world where people treated him like an equal and not someone beneath them.

He continued to weep in the clearing; his hands clutching his horns, one snapped by a local’s hand just a few hours prior, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping his horns.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, instantly triggering his fight or flight instincts.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The mysterious figure apologized, swiftly removing his hand from the hybrid’s shoulders.

Tubbo studied the mysterious man in front of him; he looked to be a young man with hair that looked like spun gold in the suns dying glow, his eyes as green as the lush leaves surrounding his head. He also had a gold circlet on, just a simple band of thin gold strands entwined amongst the white and pale blue flowers decorating his head.

He seemed strangely, angelic, like he would save Tubbo from all the pain he felt from the other humans. And strangely enough he didn’t put this man with the humans, Tubbo felt like he was so vastly different from normal humans.

The man noticed his cracked horn, worry lacing the stranger’s kind expression.

“Did they do that to you young one?”

Tubbo simply nodded, relaxing in the stranger’s presence. This is new, he never lets his guard down, especially in front of humans, but the stranger’s presence felt like a breath of fresh spring air, cool and comforting to the young deer hybrid. The elder man pulled Tubbo into his arms, letting the hybrid stain his dark chromatic cloak in tears, whispering words of comfort and stroking the boy’s coffee coloured hair.

“Oh little one,” the blond whispered, sympathy hung heavily in his voice, “It’s okay now, I won’t let those men hurt you anymore. You’re safe here with me. I will protect you, forever.”

A hand then cradled the boy’s cheeks, wiping his tear stained cheeks dry, his green eyes appeared to be glowing but Tubbo assumed that it was just a trick of the dying light. But even that didn’t satisfy the young hybrid. He knew this man wasn’t entirely human.

“Who are you?” he asked curiously, although he was already certain he knows exactly who the man in front of him was.

“Oh little one, I believe you already know exactly who I am, but if it helps you accept the truth then I will tell you.” He smiled sadly, his eyes seemed too old, knows to many hardships then a normal young human should know.

“I am Life, one of the eldest gods in existence, the god who created this world from ash and rubble, one of the gods who created you and your hybrid siblings, the one who created these forests and all of the animals who live here.”

Tubbo felt his heart sink, he had guesses correctly, he was in the hands of a god, a god that created the world around him.

The god studied the hybrid with a forlorn gaze, still stroking the hybrids hair to calm the poor distressed soul before speaking softly again,

“Would you like to accompany me young one, it seems like the people do not treat you as equals or show sympathy, I’m guessing that they were the ones who snapped your delicate horn, I can only guess what else they have done to you.”

Tubbo felt his heart stop. A god was asking him if he wanted to join him, away from all those mean people who constantly threw glass at him and called him hurtful names, a god that had shown him nothing but kindness and sympathy.

So he did what his heart said.

“Yes, I would love to accompany you Lord.”

The god chuckled, “You can forget those formalities young one, call me Life.”

And then he touched the young hybrids forehead, and the young hybrid felt a searing hot pain lace through his small frame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this 5 hrs ago oof.

_ Chapter 2 _

Being a god was strange.

He was Life’s protégé, a minor god who had been chosen by one of the original trio themselves.

Life was an anomaly; he guesses he could describe the mysterious god. He constantly disappearing for hours on end only to appear back with his clothes slightly singed and dust smeared across his cheeks. But he was also kind, he saved Tubbo from a life of pain that came with being a hybrid in this judging world and gave him a chance to change the world for the better.

Life had given him a new name, Amity. He became known as the god of happiness and lasting friendships, a figure to help guide people into the light.

It was amazing, being able to help others, the sense of purpose in his new eternal life. Life had told him a little about himself, and the other gods that had come before even himself.

There were two other gods who were even older than Life, Creation and Death.

He didn’t know too much about the others, only small bits of information that he had heard from old legends that had been told to the village kids, back from before he was shunned for being different, before his horns had grown in, and from the tales that Life had told him.

Life spoke highly of them, his eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas whenever Tubbo asked about the two gods. Life could talk about them for hours, never failing to amaze Tubbo with their adventures.

He learnt that Creation created hybrids alongside Life and was often called the dad of the group, constantly keeping the two other gods in line. And then there was Death, who Life described as a moody god who never got out of his angsty teen phase with a side of anarchy but was a great sparring partner overall.

Life retold tales of his time with Creation, creating hybrids to roam the world and helping him build End cities in another realm, where there was nothing but a cold, desolate void and scattered islands among the emptiness, with other species that Tubbo had never even imagined to exist beyond the fairy tale books in the library at the old village, and of Creation’s many mortal children who had been “surprised adopted” by the god.

He told tales of Death, how he taught Life everything about fighting and his time in the other realm, the Nether, where there were beautiful jewels embedded into the walls and floors alike of crimson stone, and fortresses that towered above you, and unbearable heat even in the shade of the forests.

Tubbo sat in amazement at those tales, envisioning towers among the stars and fortresses bathed in a red light.

Tubbo went to sleep that night with his head full of fantasies of another world.

* * *

Tubbo liked Creation.

Creation was a very kind-hearted figure, letting the boy run through the forests of the other realm, showing the young boy all of the various plant life, smiling slightly at his realm with pride, even lending the boy a fine pair of wings, handcrafted to the point of perfection. Life had helped attached the glossy wings to the young god before giving him a thumbs up, a good to go.

Tubbo stood nervously, bouncing from foot to foot as he saw the Life step off the ledge, jumping through the chorus trees with practiced ease, flying through the trees, grabbing the outermost branches before using his momentum to push him even further along the tree line.

“Hey kid, you okay?” a voice asked from behind him. He turned around and saw Creation leaning against the wall, spreading his wings out, wings of a dark ashen grey colour, threading his fingers through his feathers before looking back up towards Tubbo.

“Uh,” Tubbo turned back towards the dizzying drop from below the ledge, where he would have certainly died if he were still mortal, however from a drop this high in his current form it would probably just put him out of commission for a few weeks.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts.

“Nervous mate.” Creation asked him kindly, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah.” Tubbo slumped down onto his knees, clutching the fabric of his dark green tunic tighter in his hands “I know logically that I’ll be fine, Life wouldn’t let me fall like that but…I never was good with heights even when I was alive, and this is so much higher than the trees in Life’s forest.”

Creation was silent for a few moments, pondering his answer for the young god.

“Well, whilst I do not fully understand mortals fears over things as simple as heights for I have been flying high in the air before your homeland, the Overworld, was even a mere thought to create, I do know that everyone has their own fears. Fears that torment our every moment, that send us into a state of panic. However some people learn how to push past that fear, in moments of great fear we see peoples true colours shine. Not everyone can conqueror their fears straight away, but if you keep on trying, then you can learn how to conquer anything; learn how to best your fears and climb higher in the world. But” he tapped Tubbo’s chest, right above his heart “you have to listen to your heart, and not the overwhelming from your brain kid.”

Tubbo sat up, straightening his back as he stood up, uncurling the wings that had been attached to his shoulders as he looked back towards Creation who gave him a small smile as a last form of encouragement.

And with that Tubbo leapt into the air, letting his wings spread and drifting through the air, letting his instincts take over, twisting his body whenever he felt a new gust of freezing air

He glided across the cold void, creation behind him given Tubbo a sense of comfort, a simple gesture to say that he would look out for the young god.

The stars glittered in the sky just inches underneath him; the freezing wind sweeping across the young boy’s messy tangles of dark locks.

It was exhilarating, he felt the freest he ever has among the stars.

When he finally touched land again, he fell right in front of Life’s feet, stumbling for a few steps before the older god, grabbed onto his arm to steady him.

“Wow bee, it almost seems like you were born with wings.” He could practically hear Life grinning, holding himself in pride, remarkably similar to the way Creation held himself whenever he saw his End city, it was strangely similar. Tubbo felt himself preen under the gods praise, pride filling him and making him stand taller.

Creation had lander a little further back from the two younger gods, giving them the space they needed, and if he had noticed the fond nickname Life had called the younger one, well he did always need more blackmail against Life.

* * *

He had never met Death before one morning in late autumn, where the leaves had fallen to the ground and those that still clad the trees were the same colours as fire. The god was very solemn, only speaking when it was an utter necessity.

He stood with his shoulders set back, towering above the young god with ease, as he spoke with a monotone voice to Life, who had a large grin across his face and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The ruby eyes from under the boar’s mask finding the young boys eyes watching them from behind a tree, his eyes instantly hardening at the sight.

“Who’s that Life.” Drawing his netherite sword from the sheath.

Life turned around before he saw Tubbo’s eyes and he practically jumped from excitement.

“Amity! Come here I want you to meet someone!” Life beckoned the young hybrid over before turning back to the imposing figure, his arm slung around the Tubbo’s shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze to help calm the younger god.

“This is Amity! I found him a little while ago and now he is my, protégé I guess you could say. Yeah, my protégé.”

Tubbo shook slightly in fear of this other figure, he was standing in front of Death, a god who was highly feared and respected back in his time of living with mortals and who Life had spoken nothing but praises of the god.

Death looked down over the smaller figure, who refused to make eye contact with before he bent over slightly, his shoulders loosen as he shook from laughter.

“Wow you really are turning into Creation, what’s next, are you going to start adopting more kids who fall into your arms Life.”

Life squawked like a bird, his cheeks scarlet as he started throwing his arms around, trying to save the last shreds of his pride.

Tubbo started chuckling at the image of the embarrassed god, Life turning to him with a look of pure betrayal as the young god started laughing even harder at the poor god.

“Don’t listen to this man Amity, he’s homeless he doesn’t even have a house in this world, he owns the world he created it and he doesn’t have a house.” Death deadpanned, pointing to a very embarrassed Life, who started to shriek at Deaths words.

“I do have a house I’ll show you; I’ll show both of you! I do have a house Amity don’t believe this man’s lies.”

“I don’t know Life I’ve never seen your house.” He shrugged; a wide grin plastered onto his face.

“Yeah, why don’t you show us your house, I mean if you have one you’d show us wouldn’t you Life.” Death sneered at the flustered man.

“I-I can’t do that cause my base is secret, so hidden that none of you would be able to find it. Ever!” the god crossed his arms like an angry toddler, stomping his feet on the ground

“C’mon Amity lets ditch this loser; he doesn’t even have a house.” Death turned away from Life who was still ranting on about his amazing base as he started to build a small hut made of dirt and fallen branches from the surrounding trees.

Tubbo followed the older god, still laughing at Life’s antics.

Maybe Death wasn’t too bad to be around after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I offer you fluff, next time I update, who knows :D  
> Also how was the last stream, cause I just wanna say holy hell Ranboo deserves an Oscar like dude I'm speechless at how good he is I started tearing up halfway through his speech and then his and Dreams talk after, oh my god I loved every moment of that. Also rip L'manberg. but also Niki. I'm so glad she's getting the arc she deserves.  
> I have so many ideas for this au I created when I was sleep deprieved in tutor time a few days ago.  
> Also thank you all for the kind comments on the first chapter, I loved reading your response to my latest brainrot.  
> Okay sappy stuff out the way I am so flipping tired right now I'm going to bed.
> 
> Stalk me on my socials!  
> Tumblr: Lalalaloo56  
> Instagram: Lalalaloo51  
> And if you've reached this far thank you for reading and stay classy people.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Me, writing fluff? I know this is rare isn't it.  
> Welcome to my current brain rot of a Dream smp god au as I have written like several drafts for this idea already and god I needed to get this out before it got out of control.  
> Also if any of you guys know what I can call this series please do as I really don't want to name it something basic like "Dream smp god au"  
> Also happy new year to everyone! Lets hope that 2021 is going to be a better year then our last one!
> 
> Socials:  
> Instagram: Lalalaloo51  
> Tumblr: Lalalaloo56
> 
> Well that's all I've got to say so stay classy people and drink some water.


End file.
